Transcript: Occupational Hazards
(Openig Theme) --Barbie was carying a lot of shopping bags from the mall then Ken came to help her-- Ken: I got it Barbie --Then Ken opens the door with his foot-- Barbie: Aw, Ken! It's like you have some kind of super power that tells you when I need help Ken: Haha! Super power, wouldn't that be something. Ken (on couch): It is something. My Barbie sense tingles whenever Barbie needs my Super powered boyfriend abilities. (breathes in deeply) With great power comes great responsibility. Ken: Okay Barbie! I'll pick you up tonight at 7 sharp. Barbie: Thanks again! Ryan: Shouldn't you be at work? Ken: Excuse me? Ryan: It's the middle of the day Kene-boy, don't you have a job? Ken: If a real man has a real job, then I'm getting a real job! Ryan: Great! While you're at it, get me a real cold drink. Being me is hard work! Ken: Being a Lifeguard is a great job! Hey youngster! It's only been 15 minutes since you ate. Ah, ah, ah! No swimming with scissors! --Ken looked through his bynoculars and saw a man-- Ken: Sir, you might wanna consider a suit with a little more coverage. My Barbie sense tingling. --Ken went to Barbie's place. Ken thought Barbie couldn't open the jar of pickles-- Ken: Noooooo! --Then Ken grabbed the jar of pickles from Barbie and opend the lid-- Ken: There you go Barbie. Barbie: (giggles) Thanks Ken. But the jar was already open, I was putting the lid back on. --Then Ken got a job as Photographer-- Ken: Let's make some magic. Give me fierce, give me powdy, give me momentarily confused. Love it, love it, love it...Barbie sense is tingling again. --The one Ken is taking pictures of are only fruits-- Barbie: Spider!!! --Then Ken came to Barbie and used his camera to pound the spider on the wall-- Ken: Aaaaahhhh! Aaaahhh! Barbie: My hero! Thanks Ken! Ken: All in the days work Barbie. --Then Barbie realized it wasn't a spider-- Barbie: Oh, it's just sweater fuzz. --When Ken used his camera to pound the spider, he made a hole on the wall-- --Ken got another job as an astronaut-- Space Command: Comencing systems check Commander Ken. Ken: Boop, bap, beep, bap, boop. Rodger that Space Command, all systems are a go here. Over. Space Command: Commencing countdown, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3... Ken: Barbie sense is tingling. Space Command: Commander Ken, what are you doing? Ken: Barbie needs me! Space Command: Not again! --The rocket Ken was about to fly crashed to the satellite of earth and all the T.V.s in the world loses signal-- Speaker on T.V: The striker releases and-(The T.V loses signal) --All the people in the mall watching T.V went a riot. Barbie was just about turn on the T.V-- Ken: (breathing heavily) Barbie: Ken! I was just about to watch my favorite movie, Sad and Romantic, this equal! Ken: I thought as much, that's why I came prepared! --Ken came with a Big Bar of Chocolate, a big box of popcorn, and a big soda can-- Barbie: Aw Ken! You are so thoughtful! It's like you know me better than I know myself. --Then Ken goes out the door-- Ken: Seems I've tried everything. Huh, I'm never gonna have a real job. Ryan: Hey! Barbie home? Ken: Uhuh. Ryan: Thanks Kene-boy. --Ryan goes in to sing for Barbie-- Ryan: Me me me me me me mo. --Ken's Barbie sense is tingling-- Ken: Wait a second, being Barbie's boyfriend is my calling. --Then Ken carries Ryan out-- Ryan: Hey Ken! Wh-What are you doing! Let go! Whoa! --Ken throws Ryan away-- Ken: Yup! And it's a pretty good job. Ryan: Ugh! I think my splene is tingling, no it's rubshirt.